This invention relates to improved methods for producing a dried particulate coal fuel having a reduced tendency to spontaneously ignite. More particularly, dried coal is contacted with a water-base dispersion or emulsion of latex paint type solids.
In many instances, coal as mined contains undesirably high quantities of water for transportation and use as a fuel. This problem is common to all coals although it is less severe in high grade coals, such as anthracite and bituminous coals. Attempts to dry crushed mined coals before shipment or storage have been inhibited by the tendency of such coals after drying to undergo spontaneous ignition and combustion in storage, transit or the like. As a result, a continuing effort has been directed to the development of improved methods whereby coals, especially low grade coals, such as sub-bituminous, lignite, and brown coals can be more than merely surface dried and threafter safely transported, stored, and used as fuels.